Mine
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Mike overhears a conversation between Cody and his ex-boyfriend. Jealous, he knows he needs to stake his claim on his man before it's too late.


**Mine:**

**Pairing: **Cody/Mike, past Cody/Ted  
**Summary:** Mike overhears a conversation between Cody and his ex-boyfriend. Jealous, he knows he needs to stake his claim on his man before it's too late.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.  
**Warning:** This story does contain M/M sex so please do not read if you are not interested. Also, I am Australian so any spelling 'mistakes' e.g. colour instead of color, is just the way we spell things down here :)

The man forced his way through the thin black curtain that separated fantasy from reality, fact from fiction and pushed him down from extraordinary to just plain old Mike. A small smile pulled at his fuller lips, left hand holding up his title belt as he quite literally _strutted_ down the hallway, eyes keenly looking for the dressing room that had his name on it. He had reached his destination in only a few minutes and just as he had reached out his right hand to yank the heavy door open, he stopped. He quickly realized that not only was the door slightly ajar but that he could hear voices coming from inside.

He pulled his hand down and stepped slightly closer to the door, turning his head slightly to the right to hear a little better while peering through the tiny crack. He felt his heart miss a beat as he looked in, pushing the door slightly wider, and his eyes settled on the man he dreaded. He looked to the right of him and could clearly see his boyfriend, looking quite intently at the other man, who was quite an attractive blonde.

"I just don't understand what you see in him, Cody." The blonde drawled; his Southern accent grating on Mike's nerves already. "It can't be looks 'cause his body sure as hell doesn't look like this!" He added, using both hands to show the younger man his body of work. "Hell, even _your_ body looks better then his."

Mike felt a sudden rise of anger push through him at the words the other man had spoken. But what hurt more was Cody, _his boyfriend_, wasn't even doing anything to dispute it! He let out an inward sigh, desperate to make his presence not known.

"Ted." Cody said finally after a few tense minutes, arms folded tightly across his bare chest. "It really shouldn't matter _what_ I see in him since it's none of your damn business!" He spat out viciously, causing the smirk to reappear on Mike's face. "Now tell me why you're really here."

It was Ted's turn to smirk. "I think you know why I'm here."

"And why is that?" Cody asked, looking more than unimpressed.

"C'mon babe, I know I made a mistake breaking up with you. I need you back." Ted answered, a slight glazed look coming across his handsome features. "My life, it just sucks without you. I just can't be happy waking up without you. I know I made some mistakes but I'm ready to change everything for you. Just to call you mine again."

"Teddy, I…" Cody started and Mike could see the blush creeping up on his boyfriend's cheeks and he could feel the rage building up again.

Mike almost screamed as he felt a strong hand clamp down hard on his shoulder. His head snapped to his right just in time to see his former protégé standing there with the largest, smuggest smile on his face. "What the fuck Riley?!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"What the fuck yourself." Alex snapped back. "If you really want to stake a claim on your man, you should stop being such a creeper by listening in and actually take him."

"Really? That's the best you got?" Mike snapped, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Alex held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not the one flirting with _your boyfriend_. Show DiBiase whose boss." And with that, Mike felt himself being shoved into his own dressing room and hard.

Mike stumbled forward slightly and looked up to see the more than disturbed looks on the two men occupying the room. "Hey babe!" He laughed and sat down next to Cody, wrapping an arm protectively around him.

"Nice entrance, you freak." Cody laughed, warming closer into his boyfriend, but still keeping his eyes locked on Ted's.

"It's what you have to do to prove how awesome you are." Mike laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Cody's head.

"Hey Mizanin, is it true that the more awesome you are, the smaller your cock is?" Ted asked, smirk gracing his lips as he looked directly into Mike's blue eyes, his own light green showing nothing but hatred.

Mike's eyes narrowed once more. "Really?" He asked. "Is that the best insult daddy could buy?"

"You're fuckin' pathetic." Ted snapped harshly.

"I'm _so_ fucking pathetic that I happen to be the Intercontinental champion while you're jobbing." Mike shot back, ignoring the horrified look on Cody's face. "How's your career Dibiase? Not even daddy can buy you a title."

"Fuck you." Ted responded.

"Mike! You don't have to be so mean!" Cody cried out. "You're not in character and this behaviour isn't like you at all!"

Mike shot him an incredulous look before simply saying, "Being in character and telling the truth are the same when you're talking to him." He gestured his head to Ted, who looked beyond angry.

"What right do you have to insult anyone?" Ted fumed. "Everyone knows you sucked Cena's dick to get where you are."

"Sucking Cena's dick has nothing to do with my place in the roster." Mike answered simply, getting another horrified look off Cody. "But having talent sure did help."

Ted let out a frustrated sigh before focusing his attention back on Cody. "Cody." He spoke slowly, causing the youngest man's attention to switch and become completely focused on his former lover. "Let's settle this once and for all. Whose dick is bigger? Mine or his?"

Cody's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he frantically looked between both of the older men. "Uh…"

"Yeah, who is bigger?" Mike chimed in, removing his arm from around his boyfriend's shoulders to get a better look at him.

"Um…" Cody stumbled, bottom lip in between his teeth as he continued looking back and forth between them. "You're both big in different ways."

"How?" Ted asked a confused look etched across his attractive features.

"Uh, well, Ted's longer." Cody started, causing Ted to fist pump. "But Mike's thicker."

Mike nodded slowly. "Who fucks you better?"

Cody let out a nervous sigh, bottom lip stuck between his lips once more. "You're both different in bed. Ted always fucks slow and tender and Mike always gives it hard and fast."

"So, you're a two-minute man as well Mizanin?" Ted quipped.

Mike rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer the question Cody."

"I can't really say." Cody said quietly. "You're both too different."

Ted was still grinning like and idiot as he looked over at Mike with nothing other than glee. "Longer and stronger, Mizanin."

Once again, Mike felt himself rolling his eyes. "You're such an idiot." He paused for a moment before adding, "Now, can you kindly get the fuck out of _my_ locker room."

Ted rolled his eyes but quickly stood up and exited the large locker room, leaving the other two men who were now alone in the room. Mike stood up as well, taking his belt with him to put it in his bag, so that it was out was out of the way, as he grabbed a clean, white towel out of his bag and started to walk towards the showers. He would have kept going if he hadn't heard Cody's voice.

"I know you don't like him, but you don't have to be so mean to him." Cody said quietly, playing with his hands.

"Cody, if you didn't fawn all over him when he was right next to you then maybe I wouldn't be so fucking jealous." Mike said harshly, turning around to look at his younger boyfriend, who was still sitting down on the wooden bench. "I know all about the history you two both have and I don't know why you would put yourself in situations where you're vulnerable. You need to remember you are with me and not him. But if you want to be with him, then you need to stop fucking me around."

"What are you talking about?" Cody looked up at his older boyfriend.

"I heard the little conversation you and DiBiase had right before I walked in." Mike snapped, watching Cody's eyes widen in horror. "That's what I thought." He turned on his heel, with the new white towel thrown carelessly over his shoulder, and headed for the shower cubicle situated at the back of the room.

He reached the clear glass cubicle in no time and slung the white towel across the metal railing nearby while he stripped himself of his ring gear. He pulled off the black ring boots first, carelessly throwing them into a pile before removing the remainder of his outfit, the pair of black briefs under his wrestling trunks the last item to be taken off before he turned on the shower, stepping in after a few minutes when the temperature was exactly the way he always liked it.

He took a deep breath as he watched the door shut and closed his eyes as soon as the first lot of hot water hit his head and cascading down his back before landing on the floor and rolling down the drain. He let out a contented sigh; nothing was better then a nice, hot shower after a hard match. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn't even hear the shower door open and wasn't even aware that there was anyone around him until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle.

It took all the reserve in him to not let out a started scream, instead smiling as he turned around to see his younger boyfriend standing there with a cheeky smile on his face. "Hey." The younger man smiled.

"Hey yourself." Mike grinned, letting his own hands rest on Cody's slender hips, pulling them in close together as he leant forward with his lips and pressed them perfectly together, their identical heights made these intimate moments that much easier.

Cody pulled back after a moment, watching Mike open his eyes, both sets of blue eyes almost boring into each other's souls with the sheer intensity of it all. "I don't want you to think that I don't want to be with you just because of something stupid to do with Ted." He said quietly, Mike watching him intently. "But even after all the history I have with him, he's still my friend and I don't like it when people make fun of my friends."

"I didn't know it upset you so much, baby." Mike said with a soft smile, pressing soft kisses on Cody's lips between words. "I just want him to know you're mine, that's all."

"He does know that baby." Cody said quietly.

"But it doesn't stop him from trying to get into your pants every chance I'm not around." Mike said shortly before shrugging. "But I'm sick of talking about him; can we get back to us?"

Cody looked at him oddly for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Mike merely winked at him before his hands reached around to Cody's supple ass, and pulled their crotches flush together, earning a surprised gasp from the younger man before Mike closed the gap between their lips and slammed their mouths together, teeth and tongue meeting in a fierce battle for dominance. Cody's hands moved from the older man's back to tangle in his short hair, pulling their faces impossibly closer together as he tilted his head to the right, allowing much more access.

Mike moaned into the kiss at Cody's eagerness and grabbed tighter onto the round buttocks of his boyfriend, pulling them apart slightly while he grinded his already semi-erect cock into the equally aroused piece of muscle that was poking right back into him. Cody broke the kiss after a few minutes, barely able to breathe under the constant assault of both his mouth and his cock.

"Mike." He moaned out, feeling the older man's lips move to his neck, the short hairs of his facial hair scratching at his neck, causing the grip he had in Mike's hair to be even tighter and more passionate. "Oh, baby." He moaned again, eyes sliding shut as he let his head fall back just as he felt one of Mike's long, thick fingers start to push into his ass, the tight ring of muscle not putting up much of a fight. "Fuck." He panted, feeling the single digit work it's way slowly in and out before the second, thick finger was pushed inside.

Mike grinned as he continued his ministrations, pumping both of his thick fingers in and out of Cody's tight hole, watching intently at the look of absolute pleasure that washed over his face. He curled both of his fingers slightly and probed, causing an almost animalistic scream to come out of his younger lover's mouth as he felt the body buck back down onto his fingers. He smirked, knowing he'd found just what he'd needed to. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out before adding a third and final, pushing all three of them inside as he felt the grip in his hair tighten once more as he continued the assault.

After a few minutes of finger-fucking, Cody knew he could barely take it anymore. He released his tight grip he had on his lover's hair and looked directly into Mike's baby blues. "Baby, I need you to fuck me now." He panted his heartbeat increasing once more as he saw the look of pure unadulterated lust grow on his boyfriend's attractive face.

"Anything you want, baby." Mike grinned, pulling his fingers out of the tight heat amongst hearing a slight whine and he turned them around, pushing Cody hard against the cold tiled wall, eliciting yet another gasp. He moved his hands to grip hard on Cody's hips before turning him around and pushing him face first against the wall. His left hand left Cody's hip to rub along one of the firm butt cheeks in front of him, groping it firmly before giving it a nice slap. "How bad do you want it baby?"

Cody couldn't help the sluttish moan he let out, ass pushing back against his boyfriend's strong grip. "_Sooo_ bad baby!"

Mike used both of his hands to bend Cody slightly so that the top half of his body was pressed hard against the tile and the bottom half was pressed hard against his own body. He used his right hand to spread the right cheek apart as his left guided his throbbing erection towards the hole he desperately wanted to be in. He let out a shudder of anticipation as he rubbed the swollen red tip against the quivering pucker, causing Cody to push back once more.

Mike took a deep breath before he pushed his erection into the tight heat, balls deep in one quick thrust. He felt his eyes squeeze shut tightly as he tried to stop himself from coming right there and then. He could never get over just how tight Cody was. He took another deep breath before pulling almost completely all the way out and then slamming back in hard. He heard the loud moan of approval come from his younger lover and took it as his queue to start up his usual rhythm; hard and fast.

He changed his grip so that his hands were completely clamped around Cody's hips and just started his onslaught, hard in, harder out. He grinned when he could feel Cody start to push back on his cock, feel that tight heat pull him further and further inside as he continued pounding away, grunting at the sound of their slicked skin against skin, balls slapping against balls while Cody moaned louder and louder hands scrambling to grab onto the wet tile he was face first pressed against.

"Ohhhh Mike!" Cody moaned out loudly right as Mike struck at his prostate hard. "Oh yeah, fuck me like that baby."

Mike grinned, continuing his assault, completely oblivious to the fact that the locker room door had been opened and someone was making their way to where the two were. It wasn't until he looked to the right for some reason that he saw the outline of a man standing just outside of the cubicle, causing Mike's rhythm to falter for a moment as he used his right hand to wipe away a small patch of fog that had built up during their hot shower. He rolled his eyes; of course it was Ted DiBiase standing there.

It was then that an idea came to mind and he gripped back hard on Cody's hips, ignoring the fact that there would more then likely be bruises there, too lost in his own moment as he continued pounding away. "You feel sooo good Cody!" Mike moaned out loudly, eyes still locked on Ted's, shivering as he felt the pit of his stomach start to clench slightly, knowing that his amazing orgasm would be over all too soon. "You feel so fucking tight! Best I've ever had!"

Cody let out another wanton moan and pushed back once more, face still pressed harshly against the wall. "You're the best I've ever had too!" He almost yelled, causing a proud smirk to grow on Mike's face.

"Am I better then Ted?" Mike grinned, eyes unmoving as he continued pounding away, accentuating his question with a sharp thrust to the younger man's prostate.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Cody moaned so loud that Mike was sure everyone in the building could hear them by now. "You are so much better then Ted! You give me what I want! You feel me up so so much better! Oh god Mike, I'm so close!"

Mike grinned, moving his right hand around from its spot on the younger man's hip to grip onto Cody's weeping erection, standing so hard it was lying flat against his stomach. He grinned as he started jacking the other man off, causing yet another loud moan to escape the younger man's lips. He matched his wrist to his thrusts and looked up one last time but saw that Ted had now left.

He grinned as he leant forward and rested his head on Cody's shoulder, his teeth biting softly into the muscular flesh as he continued pounding away and jacking off the younger man. He felt the clenching of Cody's muscles and knew he didn't have much time before the younger man would be cumming and quickened his pace considerably, Cody's moans getting louder and louder until he let out the loudest moan he'd done all night and came hard against the shower tiles, ass muscles clenching tightly around Mike's throbbing cock, but not causing him to be pushed over the edge.

Mike continued rocking in and out, a lot slower this time as Cody finished his orgasm before he pulled out and grabbed Cody by the back of his head and pushed him onto his knees in the shower. Cody looked up at him obliviously for a moment before he realized just what was going on, his innocent blue eyes getting clouded with lust as he opened his mouth wide while Mike pumped harder and harder on his cock, his movements becoming almost erratic.

Mike groaned. "You want my cum baby? Want it in your mouth?"

Cody smirked. "I always want it."

Mike's eyes started to flutter shut as his pumping became harder and faster, that coil in his stomach now finally undoing as he grunted a simple "Well here it is." As he watched his white hot essence shoot from his dick and most of it landing into Cody's wide mouth that was perfect for doing such a deed, the little bit that didn't land in his mouth, hitting his perfect cheeks.

Cody looked up at Mike, grinning as he greedily swallowed everything in his mouth and running his hand over his cheek to get the last of it. "Mm, you taste good baby." He moaned, standing up and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

Mike only smiled, still coming down from his high and was still in the incomprehensible stage and pressed another delicate kiss to those beautiful pouty lips.

"So how long was Ted standing there and watching us?" Cody asked suddenly, snapping Mike out of his trance immediately.

"How did you see him?"

"I wondered what the hell you were looking at and saw him." Cody grinned. "You have nothing to worry about with me and him, you know."

"Just showing him that you're mine." Mike grinned, lazily wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"I love you." Cody grinned, leaning into the embrace.

"I love you too." Mike smiled. "Now let's get showered and changed, I've got more for you back at the hotel room." He accentuated this statement with a firm slap to the ass.

"Oh I like the sound of that!" Cody winked as he reached for the shower gel.

END.

**A/N: **This is the first wrestling fic I've been able to finish 100% so thanks so much for reading. I admit I haven't written slash for almost a year but I'm happy with my first attempt in a long while, it'll get better with time haha. Thanks again for reading and hopefully reviewing. I would love to hear what you guys think, thanks again GatesVengeance x


End file.
